Outbrake
by thisisntabeach
Summary: In 1954 the summit of the mountain known as Nuclear Bombs were reached. Suddenly in a turn of events Russia decides to launch a Nuke on America in the midst of war. A family scatter into a bunker and sit in wait for Eighteen years. The youngest family member steps out to find a Complete wasteland...


Outbrake

1952... The height of the Nuclear bomb Testing... A man and his wife and child go into a bunker as a bomb is launched by Russia onto

America... But we arent talking about the process of the wait...We're talking about something else...

18 Years Later...

The walls are peeling off as the paper molds and shifts in shape. They've been living off Processed food for the last Decade and an

Eighth; One night the child (Now in his 20's) sneaks out of the bunker to the nuked world...

His eyes come to appeal to the light of the sun like God himself appeared in front of him. He walks forward and sees a man with a

Bandana and a Baseball cap on. "Hey you little fucker, You came out at a Baaaaad time..." Said the Thuggish looking man. "You

better tuck your tail between yer legs and fuck off" The man looked intimidating to him. But he didnt let himself be scared.

He pulled out two daggers and got into a battle stance. The man took out a Revolver and shot to the right of his head. "You fucked up

very VERY BADLY!" The man shot at him but he dodged. He threw a dagger at him but the man dodged too. The second dagger he

wasnt very lucky. It hit the man in the Throat and he fell to the ground. "Ace Yitarian, Remember the name!" He exclaimed.

Ace walked to the corpse of the man he decapitated and grabbed his dyed red Bandana. Ace was Traumatised. He looked at the

corpse at noticed a stange looking tattoo on his arm. It seemed like a gang tag. "GRAGH" A noise came from behind the bunker.

Ace grabbed the mans gun and ran behind the bunker. A zombified looking person was screaming out at the back of the Bunker.

He shot the Zombie looking monster 7 times yet he had no luck. He started going back and tripped, All of a sudden an arrow shot

through the Zombie looking monsters skull. A man with a Mask over the top half of his face and a scab on the start of the mask.

"Hey, Some thanks? Or am i supposed to shoot an arrow through your skull too?" The man said "My names John Ora, Your welcome for

fucking that ghoul up." Ace look at him with Puppy dog eyes. "Wha... A GHOUL?! I'd expect this hellhole to be fixed in 18 years. Most

wars dont even fucking last that long! The government would've fixed it by now! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Ace was screaming

in anger. John tried to calm him down. Eventually the screaming died out. He told Ace there is a town nearby called Notagem.

Civilization cheered Ace up. So they went on their way to Notagem, Around a 4 minute walk.

As they reached the gates of Notagem, Ace remarked: "This looks more like a prison camp then a town."

John replied with "What? You expecting a fancy neighborhood with fertilizer and pretty green trees?" "Well, No. But-Uh... At least

the walls are hard to break? I dont really know what to say now..." Ace said. "Sh-Sh-Shut The fuck up for a second" John said. The

guard opened the gate to Notagem and a bell rang from the hand of another guard. "We got a new townsman here!" Said the guard

The inhabitants of the town broke out and ran to the front of the town. They all started checking Ace out. Ace felt more and more

uncomfortable as he heard people go "I would jump on that!" And "Gimme a piece o'that!" Ace couldnt take it anymore.

"Im 24, You pedophiles!" John broke out into laughter as swarm of 60 and 70 year old women started backing off after he said that.

Some men came to apologise but Ace just told them it was alright. As the scene of the gate started to end. John and Ace went to a

shop and attempted to buy a Shotgun. "That'll cost ya bout 300 dollarz." Said the shopkeeper. John grabbed Aces gun and pointed it

at the Keeper. "I'll count to 10 and if i dont see a Shotgun on that counter by then a bullet will be in your fucking brain" the keeper

screamed for the guards. "Oh fuck!" Said John as he dropped the gun. The guards came in saw the scene and it was clear to them

what was happening. John was shot several times. At his last breath John said: "You...Wont get away with this...This shit..."

End of chapter one


End file.
